Poop element: Rogieon Council
Poop is a joke element, although I wrote it like a professional element. Yes, I did take the time to make the medal. I love this piece of sh█t. It costs 1000 diamonds and has a color pallet of brown and green. Why. Spells 'Rumbling Shart' Spell 1 Type: '''AoE '''Spell 1 Description: ''"The user bends over and releases a massive shart, covering opponents in poop, stunning them, and dealing medium burn damage."'' Spell 1 Info: 'The user gets a lot of tummy trouble, most of which is an extreme biohazard, and releases the contents of their anus in a wide range in front of the direction of which the anus is being pointed at by the cursor. The poopy gets in the opponent's eyes, which is what stuns and burns them. 'Turd Launch Spell 2 Type: '''Projectile '''Spell 2 Description: ''"The user jumps in the air and does a backflip, shooting a turd mid-flip, dealing medium damage and weakening the opponents spells temporarily, until the turd eventually falls off."'' Spell 2 Info: 'The user does a very powerful but speed controlled backflip that passes massive centrifugal force through their body, immediately expelling all waste from the intestines at such a speed, turning it into a deadly projectile. 'Poonami Spell 3 Type: '''Shield '''Spell 3 Description: "The user propels themself in the air with a large mass of semi-liquid poop, forming a massive tsunami that will dry into a crater around them that will reflect projectiles, sending them back with low burn damage. Any opponents caught in the tsunami will be dealt medium damage and be flung back a considerable distance." Spell 3 Info: 'Biomass is spontaneously created inside the user and is used to propel them in the air. This biomass hardens shortly after leaving the body, crystalizing at the molecular level. This special crystallized biomass is what breaks off onto the projectile and gives it extra burn damage. 'Dookie Blow Spell 4 Type: '''Contact '''Spell 4 Description: ''"The user grabs the opponent and lunges off of them and releases a massive shart, hurdling them towards the ground where they will be stunned and vulnerable for a short period of time." '' Spell 4 Info: 'The user gets a lot of tummy trouble (as seen in Rumbling Shart) and releases the rumbling shart inside onto the opponent, grounding them and dealing high damage. The odder from the shart paralyzes the opponent's senses making them unable to move for a short amount of time before they recover. 'Waste Spell 5 Type: '''Ultimate '''Spell 5 Description: ''"The user draws in nearby opponents and swallows them. They will then proceed to release a massive wave of waste, turning the user into a mobile tornado of waste while expelling the opponents they swallowed in the process."'' Spell 5 Info: The user inhales with colossal force, allowing them to draw in the opponents before swallowing them. The user will then use some of their body mass to release the massive wave of waste, expelling the waste of the opponents as well. This deals extremely high damage. Rogieon Council (talk) 20:54, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Category:Joke Elements